Untimely Resurrection
Untimely Resurrection is the fifth episode of Season Two and twenty-first episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Reunited, Jamie and Claire attempt to extinguish the fires their dinner party ignited; however, Claire is set off on an unexpected change of course. Jamie and Claire’s relationship is put to the ultimate test when the past rears its ugly head. Plot Suspecting that St. Germain was behind the attack on Mary, Claire testifies on Alex's behalf securing his freedom. Mary is over-joyed as, now that she is soiled goods, her arranged marriage will be cancelled and she can marry Alex. Aware that Mary and Jack Randall will wed and become her husband's ancestors Claire is unhappy at the news and, at a party at Versailles where the Duke of Sandringham expresses his contempt for Charles Stuart to Jamie, the reappearance of Jack Randall and a consequent arrangement between himself and Jamie adds to Claire's woes. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Jonathan Randall *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Stanley Weber as Comte St. Germain *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart *Rosie Day as Mary Hawkins *Simon Callow as Duke of Sandringham Guest Cast *Lionel Lingelser as King Louis XV *Romann Berrux as Fergus *Laurence Dobiesz as Alex Randall *Margaux Chatelier as Annalise de Marillac *Michèle Belgrand-Hodgson as Madame Elise *Robbie McIntosh as Magnus *David Goodall as Foreman Production Notes Trivia *"Untimely Resurrection" is the title of Chapter 21 in Dragonfly in Amber. *The main inspiration for the Paris apartment came from the Carnavalet Museum — a museum set in an old mansion which features design and interior decor from the 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries.Outlander Community: Inside Outlander EP205 - accessed 30 June 2016 *The Apostle Spoons: Ron said he wanted Jamie to give Claire a christening gift. The team researched traditional Gaelic christening gift for the 18th century and Dani Berrow, their historian, presented the idea of the Apostle spoons. The spoons ended up being much larger than anticipated, but worked out well for filming. *Toni Graphia had written a dialogue exchange to the script, where Jamie says he plans to have a child for each spoon and Claire is shocked to learn that he wants to have 12 children. This of course did not make the final cut. *The Palace of Versailles' Gardens and Stables: Both exteriors were actually filmed in Scotland. The formal gardens are located at Drummond Castle in Perthshire and the stables at Gosford House in East Lothian. *King Louis XV's costume is an exact reproduction of a suit given to the real King Louis by the King of Sweden, though originally was given years later than the story line. *In 1740s France, the gendarmerie was heavy cavalry in the military, not a civilian police force. IMDB: Episode Goofs Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 205 Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 205 Clip The White Witch STARZ An Exclusive Look at Outlander Season 2 Episode 5 Outlander Season 2 Episode 205 Sneak Peek ELLE Images |-|Stills= S02E05-still1.jpg S02E05-still2.jpg S02E05-stil3.jpg S02E05-still4.jpg S02E05-still5.jpg S02E05-still6.jpg S02E05-still7.jpg S02E05-still8.jpg S02E05-still9.jpg S02E05-still10.jpg S02E05-still11.jpg S02E05-still12.jpg S02E05-still13.jpg S02E05-still14.jpg S02E05-still15.jpg S02E05-still16.jpg S02E05-still17.jpg S02E05-still18.jpg S02E05-still19.jpg S02E05-still20.jpg S02E05-still21.jpg S02E05-still22.jpg S02E05-still23.jpg S02E05-still24.jpg S02E05-still25.jpg S02E05-still26.jpg S02E05-still27.jpg S02E05-still28.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Stables01.jpg Stables03.jpg Stables06.jpg Stables08.jpg Stables11.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Richard Kahan Category:Directed by Douglas MacKinnon Category:51-minute episodes